


Once upon a time somewhere

by Althalus



Series: Saving the world (or more like playing with it) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Craziness is catching, F/M, Immortality, Morals are unnecessary, Multi, Other, Prologue, Time Travel Fix-It, first fic here, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althalus/pseuds/Althalus
Summary: Short beginning for a longer fic. Mostly sakura with some shikamaru and orochimaru.





	

Long ago or maybe some time in the future. There had just been them, Sakura and Shikamaru (and Orochimaru, who was rather immortal, like a cockroach.) and the world full of emptiness. It had been boring and rather sad, even before the second apocalypse had rolled around killing him and leaving her totally alone, save the voices (and they didnt really count, even with being more real than usual) in her head . 

That had made the decision to start playing around more with time and space, even easier than before as the consequences were an unnecessary worry. Not that there had been any other choice really. An eternity on a cold, empty rock with only Orochimaru. Who was not really the best company even when taking into account her lack of sanity. (He totally needed subordinates around.) Or a new beginning.

Some time later, as the last of the blood ran in the sealing lines and Orochimaru lay dying in the ritual circle. He was rather easy to speak around the ritual sacrifice, for future discoveries. Sakura felt rather excited, soon it was time to play a new game. With a few familiar faces and a lot of new ones. Maybe even a lot more toys to add on their collection and the most important reason of all, her mate, Shikamaru. (A woman had her needs too.) 


End file.
